


the people you love the most

by lightningcanary



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, Original Character(s), Technicslly not original but we don't know him yet...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 18:57:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightningcanary/pseuds/lightningcanary
Summary: a little something based on the promo for 3x20 and the fact that Patterson's dad is gonna be in that episode





	the people you love the most

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I wrote...

Patterson, Jane and Avery are watching Kurt and Tasha interrogate a major lead on what happened to Avery's father.

The guy is telling them terrible things he knows her father did, including murders, terrorism plans... And Avery is faltering, hearing all that being said about the man she loved the most, her hero... It's too much.

Jane seems to realize because she puts a hand on her shoulder and speaks softly. "Sometimes the people you love the most, are the ones that can hurt you the worst." It doesn't help.

Patterson's eyes fall on Jane when she starts talking and switch to Tasha at the second part of the sentence. Feeling a familiar pressure in her chest, she walks out of the room. "Excuse me."

Avery's eyes follow her, confused. "What's up with her? Is she okay?" she asks, pointing with her head towards the door while turning around to look at Jane.

Jane looks at her for a few seconds before sighing and looking back at the interrogation. "The person she loves the most hurt her the worst."

\---

Going into her lab to find her father moving things around after being reminded of how Tasha betrayed her is definitely not enjoyable. Mainly, after she explicitly told Reade _not_ to call him... Even if he's an expert on the subject. She doesn't need him.

"Hey, *****! How's my little girl?" he greets when he sees her.

Patterson closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Hi, dad... Please call me 'Patterson'," she says as composedly as she can, incapable of hiding the tiredness from her voice.

He frowns at her. "Is everything okay?" he asks, concerned.

"Everything's great," she lies, huffing and moving on to work to avoid more questions.

About an hour later, Jane, Avery and Zapata enter the lab holding some papers. Zapata approaches them and clears her throat. "Here, uh. This is all we could get from him," she says, handing them the papers.

"Oh," Patterson's father says suddenly, "you must be Tasha, right? I've heard a lot about you." Tasha's eyes widen in surprise as she looks at him, and her mouth opens a little while her gaze switches towards Patterson. With a blink, her eyes soften and her mouth closes as she feels the same pain she's felt every time Patterson has rejected her since their fight.

Patterson's gaze move from one spot of the table to a farther one when she hears her dad's words, eyes widening. Before anyone else can say anything, she takes the papers from Tasha's hands and turns around to busy herself while saying "thanks, Zapata".

Tasha looks down before biting her lip. "No problem," she whispers, nods and walks back out of the lab, followed by the other two women.

Once they are gone, the man turns towards her. "What was that about? What's going on between you two?" he asks.

"Nothing."

\---

Avery finds Patterson alone when the team goes out on the field and her dad... well, Avery doesn't really care, but he's not there.

"Uh, hey, Patterson?" she says, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, hi," Patterson says looking up from her computer. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually I wanted to talk about something..." the girl says, getting closer to the agent.

Patterson stops typing and faces her. "Go on."

"Look, I know I have no idea what happened or anything but... earlier when Jane was talking to be and you left..." Patterson looks down, sighing. "She told me that someone you love hurt you?" Patterson's eyes fall back on Avery as she bites her lip. "And well, as much as my dad's lies hurt... What hurts the most is the fact that he's not here for me to be angry. He's not here for me to forgive him. What I'm trying to say is... I don't know... Don't let a grudge take the something from you? You live a dangerous life..."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I've seen the way you look at Zapata, and I've seen the way she looks at you. You're both clearly hurting... How would you feel if something happened before talking to her?"

\---

There's an explosion. In the book shop. Where Tasha is. And Patterson is panicking. _Fucking Avery_. 

"Tasha?!"

The sound was so loud through the comms, which means she was close to it. And she's not replying.

"Tash!!"

Her signal disappears.

"Fuck. We lost Tasha's signal."

"On my way," Reade says through the comms.

Avery is right. She should talk to her as soon as possible. But maybe it's too late.

Patterson feels a hand on her shoulder and she tenses. "She'll be alright." It's her father. 

Reade informs them that Tasha is, indeed, alright and Patterson can breathe again.

\---

When they come back, Patterson and her dad are waiting for them in SIOC to have a briefing before closing the case.

Patterson catches herself looking at Tasha so many times that she loses the count. She tries to approach her afterwards but changes her mind, not finding the courage to talk to her.

\---

"So. How long have you been in love with my girl?"

Tasha turns the chair she's sitting on around to face the man, panic clear in her eyes as her cheeks grow redder and redder. "W-what?"

He takes the nearest chair and puts it in front of her to sit facing Tasha while she looks around the room, taking a shuddering breath and swallowing the sudden lump in her throat.

"I don't know what happened between you two, because she won't talk to me about it, but I know that whenever she talked about you, she was happier, and now that happiness seems to be gone." Tasha looks away, guiltily, knowing if she hadn't lied to her things would be different, knowing she's the reason Patterson lost that happiness. "And seeing both of you today made me realise what's going on," he continues, making Tasha's eyes focus back on him. "Why she's not herself... Whatever happened between you two... It's clearly hurting both of you. And, well, it's pretty obvious that it's not just a friendship thing..."

"She doesn't want to talk to me."

"I... know my daughter enough to know that's not true... Just try again." Tasha gives him a sad smile and a nod as a reply. "Oh, but don't ever hurt her again." 

"Yes, sir."

\---

Tasha walks to the lab, stopping at the door to catch her breath before facing Patterson again.

She's the only one inside and she seems to be looking at something on her phone. Tasha notices a few nervous ticks.

"Hey," she tries to say softly, but the lab is so silent that Patterson gets startled anyway.

While Patterson turns around to look at her, Tasha's phone starts ringing. Patterson fumbles with her own, having clicked on what she was looking at by accident when she got startled. Tasha takes her phone out and, to her surprise, she has a message from Patterson.

Tasha looks at her questioningly. Patterson's eyes and mouth are wide open.

Tasha reads the message.

**hey... I was wondering if you'd like to meet me later so we can talk or something?... Gosh I don't know what I'm doing... I just... I miss you. I miss you so damn much... And the thought of losing you, while we are not talking, it's just... It's too much. I don't know why I'm even writing this down...**

"I didn't mean to send that."

Instead of talking, Tasha keeps looking at her phone and starts typing.

_I'd love to_   
_and I miss you too_

She looks at her with a hopeful glance. Patterson looks at her phone and a tiny smile appears on her mouth.

When she looks back at Tasha, she can't contain herself. She walks towards Tasha and wraps her arms around her neck in a hug that brings back a warmth in her heart that she hasn't felt in months as tears form in her eyes. Tasha's own arms hold tightly around her waist while she buries her face on Patterson's neck. "We still need to talk," Patterson says.

Tasha nods. "I know."


End file.
